coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7539 (18th February 2011)
Plot Becky tells Steve to make clear to Tracy that she's no longer required at the Rovers. Leanne loads her taxi. Ken begs her to stay and try to talk Peter round. Leanne refuses and sets off. Graeme moves Xin's belongings into the flat. He thinks they should seek Dev's approval but Tina doesn't want to give Dev the chance to veto the idea. Ken tells Peter that Leanne's left for the station but he could still catch her. Peter's dismissive, refusing to forgive infidelity as easily as Ken and Deirdre seem to. Ken hits back, accusing Peter of acting out of pride, regardless of Simon's feelings. Sunita agrees to give Sophie some extra shifts once the Corner Shop reopens if she gives up college. Peter and Ken have a blazing row in the Street. Ken tells Peter that Leanne's mistakes are no worse than some of his. Peter breaks down in tears. At the station, Leanne purchases a single ticket to London. Ken urges Peter to see that Leanne's good for him. Peter's pensive. Graeme tells Dev about Xin staying at the flat. He agrees to it but insists on raising the rent. Graeme and Tina are outraged as they can't afford the extra. Xin's upset. Steve tries to sack Tracy but she inveigles her way behind the bar. Becky's frustrated as Steve argues that he can't risk angering her and losing Amy. Xin tearfully gathers her effects and boards a bus. Tina and Graeme are puzzled when Xin says the arrangement would never have worked. Xin leaves. Lloyd rushes Peter to the station. He arrives on the platform as the train departs. Tearful Peter turns to see Leanne standing on the concourse. They embrace. Cast Regular cast *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Victoria Station, Manchester - Ticket office, concourse and platform *Unknown roads near station Notes *The man who tries to help Peter Barlow when he has trouble walking down the stairs at Victoria Station is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tries to talk sense into Peter as Leanne gets into a cab for the station; Becky loses her temper after Steve does a U-turn and tells Tracy she can stay on at the pub; and Xin runs off in tears as her financial worries escalate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,700,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes